Baby Roxas
by hexpinteas
Summary: This was a request by: Simsie92.Organization thought of a way to make a heart to save themselves.They thought in order to make a heart a baby must be born.So they made Roxas into a baby and he's really mad about it.


_**Baby Roxas**_

Charter 1: Simple Question

The day was like any other day.

Dark, gloomy, and cold in The World That Never Was.

Xenmas and Zexion were looking though some old documents in the library to past the time.

Xenmas was on a long, tall ladder searching for anything useful and Zexion was sitting in a fancy chair by a table, reading a green book with the lap turned on.

After a while Zexion suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Xenmas a thought just occurred to me."

"Ya?"

As he climbed down the ladder.

"If some is born for a year doesn't that makes them a one-year-old?"

Xenmas walked towards the table.

"That's a stupid question! Of cores they're one-year-old!"

"Well here's a theory…Roxas is probably less then one years old."

"Where are you getting at, Zexion?"

Zexion was getting mad that Xenmas wasn't getting the jester.

"WHAT I'M SAYING IS ROXAS IS NOT EVEN ONE YEARS OLD YET!!!"

"…Oh…why did you say so in the first place?"

Zexion slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Why do we call you superior again?"

Not that he had listened to Zexion just said he continued with the conversation.

"So if Roxas is reborn we may remake his heart! And if it works we'll all be saved!"

"We should ask Vexen about this. He's a smart guy."

They left the library and walked all the way across the long dark cattle to Vexen room.

Once they were there Xenmas nock on the tall white door that was labeled IV.

"Hey Vexen are you home?"

Xenmas called.

There was no answer at the door.

Zexion pushed Xenmas a side.

"Stand back."

He stuck pieces of paper from his notebook on the door.

"What are you doing?"

"…3…2…1…"

_KA-BOOM!_

The door exploded.

Xenmas was scared out of his mind while Zexion acted like nothing just happen.

Vexen was shocked that his door was just blown up.

Still acting like nothing had happen Zexion asked:

"Hey Vexen, if someone is less then one years old does that makes them a baby?"

Vexen's chemicals exploded in his face.

"YES IT DOSES YOU IDOT!"

"Ya, but what about a Nobo-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Ya, but-"

"NOW!"

He blew them away with his ice blizzard attack down the long hallway until they were pushed against the wall.

"I'M TAKING A LONG VACATION AND I DON'T WANT TO BE DISTURDED BY ANYONE!!!"

He froze the doorway over with his ice powers and disappeared in the shadows.

With a smirk Xenmas goes:

"Nice work Zexion"

"Oh, shut up."

Chapter 2: Everything Must Change For The New Baby

Back at the library on that same boring day Xenmas was making a speech by the fire.

"Ok we must get ready for the meeting for the other 9 members of Organization 13."

Zexion was confused.

"Wait don't you mean "the other 10 members?"

Xenmas started playing with his pencil.

"Let's keep that a secret for the little one."

"…Oh…got ya."

Zexion and Zexion both had little smile on their faces.

Soon after Xenmas and Zexion were ready and called the rest of Organization 13 to the meeting room.

But expect for Roxas.

After 10 minutes everyone was accounted and waiting for the big announcement.

Axel turns to Xigbar.

"Hey do you know what's going on?"

"No I don't dude."

"Ah I see"

"Oh- if anyone asks about who broke Saix's MP3 player. It wasn't me."

"Wa…?"

A bell rang.

"My I have your addition Gentlemen"

Xenmas adduced on top of the balcony.

"HEY!"

Larxene cried out.

"…And Larxene…"

"…Grr…"

"Zexion and I have made a huge discovery!"

Zexion whispered to himself:

"…It was me not you…"

"Did you found out how to get heart and become whole?!"

Luxord blared out.

"No…I'm still working on that."

"Then what the big news?"

Marluxia trying to get this over with so he can continue watering his plants.

"What I'm about to say will change the way you think, it'll change your life, change the wa-"

Zexion is getting annoyed and pushed Xenmas out of the way.

"Let me do this!"

"Then what the big news?"

Marluxia repeated himself.

"WE HAVE A ONE-YEAR-OLD IN THIS CATTLE!"

Everyone was in shock.

"…Aww…babies are so cute!"

Marluxia feeling all giggly.

"What's the little guy's name?"

Asked Axel while he raised his hand.

Xenmas pushed Zexion out his way.

"His name is Roxas."

Everyone started to laugh.

"No really what his name?"

Trying not to die on the floor.

"I just told you; Roxas is his name."

Everyone now had a blank looks on their faces.

"Did you ever think how old Roxas really is?"

"I never thought about it that way."

While Axel put his hand on his chin.

"All of the rest of us are 6 and 8."

Zexion added.

There was a pause.

"…So…in a way Roxas is still a baby… right?"

Said Axel after a moment.

Lexaeus replied:

"Exactly!"

Zexion pulled out a VERY long list from under his coat.

"Now let's get started… shall we…?"

Chapter 3: Roxas Is Mentally Scared For Life.

After 2 hours of rehearsing their lines Roxas was summoned to the meeting room.

"Ya? What's up?"

Everyone had goofy smiles on their face

"…Ok…"

Roxas slowly walked into the room and pulled up a chair.

"What so funny?"

Everyone in the room said:

"Nothing!"

Now Roxas is really confused.

"…Did you guys found away to get our hearts back…?"

"You could say that Roxas."

Saix smiled a bit bigger.

Everyone still stared at Roxas.

"Hey I'm thirsty who else wants a drink?!"

Xaldin said while he clapped his hands together.

"I do!"

Everyone answered while they raised their hands.

Xaldin waves his hands and 12 mugs of coffee appeared on the table with their numbers written on the mugs.

Everyone grabbed the mug with their number on it exempt for Roxas.

"What's wrong Roxy?"

Larxene trying to be nice.

(Even if it kills her.)

"I just don't like coffee, that's all."

"…Aaa…it's not coffee it's…aaa…oh, forget it! Just drink it or you'll die!"

Larxene snapped at Roxas.

"Ok!"

Roxas just felt like his soul jumped out of his body.

He grabbed the mug and began to drink.

"Hey this taste kinda gamey what's in it?"

Nobody said anything.

"Guys?"

Then everything grew so quickly.

"Hey wha-"

Everything it went all black.

"Hey what's going on?!"

He felt around looking for so thing to help him escape the darkness.

Then a big burst of light came out of nowhere.

He jumped into the light.

He looked around and just realized the "dark place" was his coat and "the light" was his head opening.

"If this is a joke I'm-"

Demyx whistles.

"_Whoo!__You are hot Roxas!_"

He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

"OH DEAR GOD!"

He covered his "manhood" with his now overly sized coat.

"I'll just take your clothes Roxas."

Alex walk/ran over.

"NO WAIT!"

Axel grabbed Roxas' coat away from him while he took a quick sniff of his underwear and stuffed it in his coat while he walked out the door to his room.

"Hey wait Axel those are mine!"

"Now Roxas don't be so gosh."

Marluxia sneaked up behind Roxas, smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Now this won't hurt a bit."

"What won't hurt a bit?!"

He pulled out a big potted plant out of the darkness and puts it in Roxas's face as it shoot out mustard-yellow gas.

"Hey! What's the big id…e…a…"

Just like that Roxas was out like a light.

"Well let's get started then!"

Demyx suggested.

Chapter 4: Don't Put That On Me!

Hours later Roxas awoke to find out he was sleeping in Axel's room.

"I just love watching you sleep Roxas!"

Axel was sitting at the edge of the long bed.

"...Oh…Axel you won't believe the dream I had."

"Was I in there?!"

"Ya with everyone else."

Axel quietly yells:

"Damn!"

While punching his hand in his fist.

"Well anyway I should get back to-"

He pulled back Axel's red blanket.

"OH MY GOD WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!?!?!"

Axel was getting bigger as he walked toward him.

"…Yaa… about that Roxas…It's was my job to put a diaper on you while you were still a sleep. But I just wanted to see you asleep with your clothes off."

"SAY WHAT?!"

Axel giggled a little bit.

"Well as Demyx said; let's get started!"

He pulled out a little blue blanket with pictures of animals and toys on it from under his bed and placed it on the floor in front of his bed.

"Uppisy-daisy!"

Alex lifted up Roxas and sat him down on the blanket.

"Axel I swear to God if you do anything to me I will kill you!"

"Aww! You're so cute when you're angry!"

While he grabbed the diaper from his dresser.

Roxas' eyes grew.

"NO WAY IN HELL MAN!"

"Or what Roxas?!"

"I'll…I'll… I'll use my powers over you!"

He tried to summon his Keyblades but nothing happen.

"…Oh ya I forgot… Marluxia did something funny to the plant to take away your powers and he is the only one with the antidote."

"…No way…"

"Now this is for the Organization Roxas now be a man and wear the diaper!"

He quickly lifted Roxas' legs up, slipped the diaper under his legs, wiped his butt with a baby wipe, rubbed some baby lotion in, sprinkled some baby powder, put down his legs, folded the bottom flap between his legs, then the left and right flaps around his waist, and finally puts a big blue safety pin and connected the three flaps together.

"There that wasn't so bad was it now?"

"AXEL IF I DON'T DIE FROM EMBARRASSMENT YOU'LL BE THE FRIST TO DIE!"

Roxas tried to take off the diaper but Axel asked:

"You really want to go butt naked for all of us to see?"

"…Ah…"

A thought just came to Axel.

"I nearly forgot"

He pulled out a red wooden box from under his bed with some baby clothes inside.

"WHAT NOW?!"

As he slowly backs away.

"Let play dress up."

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just then Marluxia walked in the door.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Ah! Marluxia just in time! Help me put these clothes on him!"

"Right!"

He rushed over to help him.

"WAIT DON'T THOUCH ME!"

They started to cover him from head to toe.

Finally they finished.

"Ta-da!"

They both said at the same time.

Roxas was wearing a big black baby bonnet with the number 13 sewn in front of the flap with white thread and white frillies on the edges and a huge black bow on the bottom of his chin.

Also on his hands and feet were little black baby gloves and booties with white frillies just like the bonnet, with a matching bib with the number 13 sewn in the middle.

And finally a pair of one sized black one-piece with a silver zipper in front of him and a flap on his bottom of his butt with two big sliver buttons in both of the upper corners of the it to close it up.

Axel leaped in joy screamed to the top of his lungs:

"AAAWWW!!! THIS IS THE CUTIES THING I EVER SAW IN MY LIFE!!!"

"QUICK GET THE CAMERA, AXEL!"

Axel quickly grabbed the instant camera and took a picture.

"This is defiantly going on the internet."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Roxas ran up to Axel and jumped up a few times to grab the picture.

"If you do I'll…I'll…"

Roxas was just stood there for a moment.

"You'll what? Cry?"

Marluxia grabbed the picture from Axel and waving it in front of Roxas' face.

Roxas was really mad now.

"You son of a-"

Just before Roxas could finish he was interrupted by the announcement.

"Lunch time in fifth teen minutes! Everyone in the dining room!"

"Well let's go!"

Axel grabbed Roxas.

"Hey let me go!"

He put him in a stroller and buckled the safety belt.

"Damn all of you!"

"I'll see you later Axel I have to help Demyx make Roxas' "special lunch."

"Ok see ya!"

He disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait what special lunch is he talking about?!"

Axel looked at Roxas with a sinister look.

"You'll see soon enough."

Chapter 4: Worst Cooking Ever!

Roxas was strolled all around the cattle taking the long way to the dining room.

All the way down Roxas was so embarrassed he covered his face with his hands.

"Well, we're almost there Roxas."

Roxas just sank into his chair.

Meanwhile Demyx and Marluxia was looking around in the kitchen for stuff to put in the blander so it can turn into mush just like real babies eat.

"Crap!"

Said Marluxia while stumping his foot on the floor.

"What is it?"

"We have all the ingredients for Roxas' special lunch."

"You mean the strawberry chocolate cake?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can improvise anything, just you watch."

He grabbed the prunes, beans, boiled eggs, and broccoli from the refrigerator stuck them all in the blander and begins to bland.

(Demyx didn't know this was a very bad combination.)

Marluxia just leaned back on the kitchen counter and whispered to himself:

"This will fun to watch later."

After five minutes the food was pure mush.

"Ok Demyx I think that's enough."

Demyx turned off the blander.

Feeling bad Demyx looked in the refrigerator once again.

"Hey did we pick any milk lately?"

"…Aaaa…no I don't think so."

"Shoot!"

Demyx closed the door and looked around.

He spotted a blow of fruit on the table.

"Well we do have some prunes left. How about I make some prune juice for him?"

Trying his best not to laugh Marluxia smiled and said.

"Ok."

Demyx poured the food into a blow with the number 13 written on the front and began to clean the blander with his water powers to make the prune juice.

Marluxia just smiled and laughs a bit more.

After a minute of blending the prunes he poured the juice into a dark blue baby bottle and screws then lid on tight.

Demyx sighed.

"Feel bad about not giving Roxas that cake thing."

He looked around once more.

"Hey look what I found Marluxia!"

"What?"

Demyx pulled out a box of chocolate laccolites pudding mix.

"This will make up for the cake!"

Saying with a smile.

Marluxia just stood there and laugh his head off.

"What?"

(Demyx is so clueless)

"…Chocolate…la-coo-lints…"

He stood there for a second just staring at the box.

"I don't know what it means. It must be French or something but I do know it have the world chocolate in it and that's good enough for me!"

Once again he smiled and Marluxia laughed.

Just then the amusements went off.

Xenmas telling everyone lunch is going to be ready in five minutes.

Chapter 5: A Big Mess

Everyone was seated that the huge long white table with Roxas sat at the very end in a highchair that Axel made sure that he couldn't get out of.

"Let the fest begin!"

Xenmas announced.

Black shadow balls a parried on everyone plates reviling everyone's favorite foods.

But Roxas gotten the "special lunch" he heard earlier.

He pushed the blow away because it smelled and looked like in came from the bathroom.

"Is this the lunch who guys were taking about?"

Xenmas asked Demyx.

"Well you see we-"

Marluxia covered Demyx's mouth because he wanted to see what will happen if Roxas really does eat it.

Roxas didn't even hear what they said.

Xenmas was getting a little annoyed that Roxas wasn't eating.

"Hey Larxene since you're a girl and all can you feed Roxas his food?"

She gotten so mad she zapped Xenmas with her lighten bolts and burn him to ash.

"You were saying?"

"Lexaeus! You feed Roxas his meal while I chip off the dead skin from my body."

He disappeared into the shadows.

Lexaeus stood up and walk all the way down the long table to Roxas to feed him.

Zexion was about to notes on what's about to happen.

"I'm not eating this!"

Roxas told Lexaeus in a rude way.

He scooped up a spoonful and kneeled down to Roxas' eye level.

"Here comes the choo-choo."

In a deep and dark voice.

He tried to feed Roxas but he just kept on dodging the spoon.

Meanwhile Axel was biting his napkin and pulling it from his teeth while crying that it wasn't his job to feed him.

Meanwhile Xigbar went under the table curled all the way to the end, jumped out under the table and yelled:

"BOO!"

Roxas jumped and screamed.

"AH!"

Lexaeus finally put a whole spoon full in Roxas' mouth.

Xigbar went around Roxas and covered his mouth so he couldn't spit it out.

After he swallowed it Xigbar let go.

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

Xigbar just pinched Roxas' cheek and said:

"Good baby!"

"NO I MEAN REALLY, REALLY HATE YO-"

Lexaeus put another spoon full in his mouth.

Everyone in the room got the idea on how they are tricking him in eating the baby food. Roxas was completely clueless on what's going on.

When Roxas was finished with his food Demyx pulled out the chocolate laccolites pudding out of the kitchen.

Roxas wasn't feeling good already but thought the pudding might help a little.

Once again Lexaeus fed Roxas even when he didn't want to be fed like a one-year-old.

Axel was now making a small scene on not feeding him like in his dreams.

Everyone around Axel scooted away from him a little.

Quietly Luxord whispered to Xaldin.

"Looks like we have two babies in here."

They both laughed.

When Roxas was finished he felt a little uneasy in his stomach but thought it was probably nothing.

"Hey Roxas are you thirsty?"

Xigbar said while talking over Roxas' shoulder.

Lexaeus turned his head and said to Axel:

"Hey Axel if you stop making a scene I'll let you feed Roxas his ba-ba."

"MY WHAT?!"

Roxas shouted in surprised.

Axel jumped out of his chair, ran over as fast as he could to Lexaeus and snatched the baby bottle from him.

"Uppisy-daisy!"

He pick him up and cradled him in one arm and trying to feed his bottle with the other hand.

"Come on Roxas be good boy!"

Roxas just kept pushing him and the bottle away.

Zexion wasn't getting very good notes off of this.

Finally Axel got it in his mouth.

Roxas swallowed about five gulps full until he grabs his stomach.

"Roxas are you ok?"

Axel removed the bottle from his mouth and placed it on the table.

"…No…"

Axel put him back in his highchair.

"…Something's happening to me…"

A loud thud sound came from Roxas.

Axel picked Roxas up by his armpits from the highchair.

"That's it you're going to your room…to…t…a…ke…a…na…p..."

He looks at Roxas' caboose for a second and saw something was wrong.

He pulled Roxas towards himself to open the flap from his bottom.

Suddenly a huge chucky lump felled form his one-piece just like it was a rock.

Everyone quickly crowded behind Axel.

(Zexion was now getting very good notes.)

Axel pulled Roxas away and lifted him over his head so everyone could see.

"…Aww...I think someone made a messy in his diaper!"

Axel said with a huge smile on his face.

Roxas looks behind himself then quickly turned around to the others.

"NO WAIT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Trying to convents them.

Everyone had smirks on their faces.

"IF YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO THEN FORGET IT!!!"

Roxas crosses his arms and begins to pout.

Then another bigger and chunkier lump fell from his diaper as it stretches even further to the floor.

Everyone at the same time shook their heads from left to right while taking their right middle and index fingers together and stroked them with their left index finger while going;

"Nit, nit, nit."

(Axel just shook his head and said "Nit, nit, nit" because he didn't want to drop Roxas.)

Roxas' face turned bright red.

"YOU BETTER NOT SAY-"

Everyone at the same time yelled:

"IT'S TIME FOR A DIAPY CHANGE!"

Roxas gulped.

Then everyone warped into the shadows to Roxas' new room.

Xenmas returned to the dining room.

He looked around.

"What did I missed?"

Chapter 6: What Happen To All My Stuff?!

Once they were Roxas' room Roxas was surprised to saw what happened to his room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!"

It was now pink with lots of baby toys on the ground, a crib in the corner of the room with a halo over it with sheep that hanged by the strings, new blue carpeting with big yellow stars and red hearts all over it, stuffed animals on the windowsill, a rocking chair by same window, and finally and defiantly not least the diaper changing table with lots of drawers for this kind of thing.

"IF YOU PUT ME ON THAT TABLE I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!"

Axel just ignored Roxas and placed him on the table as the diaper made a wet mushy sound.

"THIS IS SO GROSS!!!"

Feeling uncomfortable about the messy diaper Roxas tried to get up but his diaper was way too big and heavy for his little baby body.

"Everybody huddle up!"

Demyx called to everybody.

"Now who will be the one to change Roxas' diaper? Cause I think Larxene should do it because she's a gir-"

Larxene kicked Demyx in the balls and he felled over.

"I hope your children's children feel that pain for the rest of their lives!"

She turned to everyone else.

"You got a problem with that?!"

With a mean look on her face.

They all shook their heads no.

"Good… now who really going to change Roxas?"

Axel raised his hand sky high.

"If anybody disagrees speak now."

Everyone was quite.

"Ok Axel you can change Roxas."

Axel skipped over to Roxas and removed Roxas' clothes while Larxene told Xigbar to hold Roxas down for this.

"Why?"

Xigbar asked.

Larxene gave him an evil smile.

"…You'll know you soon enough…"

"Hey I need some help over here!"

Axel shouted.

"That's why."

"…oh… that's why."

Xigbar ran over to Roxas, lied him down, and pushed both of his shoulders down on the table so he couldn't escape as Axel was slowly was removing the diaper.

Zexion was still taking notes, Demxy was eating popcorn as tough he was watching a movie (while still on the floor), Xaldin was taking pictures, Saix just smile and trying not to laugh, Luxord kneel a little bit to get a better look, Lexaeus stood there with no expression on his body or their face, Marluxia was randomly picking petals off a rose as he watched, and Larxene was just glad that she didn't have to do this.

Roxas was so embarrassed out of his mind that he screams to the top of his lungs:

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!"

Xigbar looked over Roxas.

"Not a chance dude!"

Roxas' eyes shrunk.

"Hey Axel are you ready?"

"You know it!"

Axel slowly took off the smelly old diaper, thrown it in the garbage can, pulled out a brad new diaper out of the drawer, lifted both of Roxas' legs together, and slowly slid the clean diaper under him.

"AXEL STOP TAKING YOUR TIME AXEL AND LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry but this is so cute!"

Then he wiped Roxas' butt with a baby wipe, rubbed some diaper rash-free lotion in both of his butt cheeks, applied some baby powder on him, lifted the bottom piece of the diaper to cover him up, and taped both pieces of yellow tape on both edges up.

"Isn't that better Roxas?"

Axel said as he finished up.

"…I hate you all…"

Then they quickly put him back in his previous cloths.

Roxas' made a mad face.

"…Aw… I think somebody over due for a nappy poo!"

As Axel twinkled Roxas' nose.

"I DON'T NEED A NAP AXEL!!! I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME BACK MY FIFTH-YEAR-OLD BODY BACK!!!"

Axel wasn't listening.

"Xaldin care to do the honors?"

"Be glad to."

He summoned his wind powers and lifted Roxas up in the air into his crib while the blanket wrapped him up so tight in was like wearing a straightjacket.

After that they all were leaving the room while Zexion told Roxas:

"We'll come back for you in an hour or so"

He tripped over Demyx seeing that he's still on the floor.

"…Can…y…o…u…carry…me?….Larxene...hit…me…pre…tty…hard…"

He grabbed Demyx by his hoody and dragged him into the shadows.

Chapter 7: Truth

After twenty minutes of him trying to escape and banging his head on the pink fluffy girly pillow Larxene came out of the dark shadow while holding a bottle of warm milk in her right hand.

"Look Roxas I don't like this as much as you do but it's for science…and…bla, bla, bla…"

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?!"

"BECAUSE ROXAS!"

She stopped for a moment and said in a sad depressing voice:

"…In my other life I had a baby…"

Roxas was stunned as he looked at her never saw this side of her.

"…His name was Kyle…he was only five weeks old…"

Nerviest to death and nearly swallowing his tongue he worked up the courage to ask:

"What happened to him?"

"…Darkness came out of nowhere one day in my hometown and swallowed everything in it's path…everyone ran screaming, trying to get away…my other life tried to save the baby…but I'm not sure if he lived…when I awoke the organization took me in…and I was reborn…"

"…Larxene…"

"…I don't know if he survived or not…but if he did…will I'll be the mother…?"

She puts her head down and started to cry a little.

"…Larxene… I'm so sorry that happened to you…"

Roxas understood now.

The reason why she didn't want to baby him was because it brought back old memories of that day and using her mean attitude was a cover up to hide how she really felt.

"…The milk is getting cold Larxene…"

She quickly lifts her head up.

"!?"

"…Isn't that why you came up here…?...To feed me…?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"Well let's get started."

Roxas said with a big smile.

Larxene picked up Roxas from his crib, walked all the way down to the rocking chair by the window, and started feed him like a real baby while humming a sweet song.

"You make me happy Kyle-I MEAN ROXAS!"

Roxas pretended he didn't just heard that.

After a while the bottle was finally finished and she removed the bottle from his mouth.

"Did you like your ba-ba Roxas?"

Roxas smiled and said:

"A-goo-goo-ga-ga."

"…Good…"

Larxene said in a sweet motherly voice as she placed the empty bottle on the windowsill.

She stood up with Roxas in her arms and placed him over her shoulder and begins patting him on the back.

"Come on Roxas burp for me."

Felling a little embarrass he gave a little burp.

"Burp!"

"Good boy!"

She lifted Roxas over her head.

"I better return you to your nap then huh?"

She walked over to the crib and placed him gently back in.

"…I'll see you later on then…"

She opened up another dark shadow and just about when she was about to leave a small child calling out to her:

"I love you mommy."

She quickly turns around but the darkness covered everything as she disappears into the shadows.

Suddenly a small heartbeat came from her chest.

"Is this?!"

But it quickly faded away.

Chapter 8: Bath Time

Roxas lied in his crib staring at the ceiling thinking:

"Larxene went through so much and I didn't even know. Also normal hearts are made when babies are born, so this might be a way to get a heart."

Just in that very moment Larxene reappeared.

"Hey there-"

He stops himself forgetting he was pretending to be a baby.

She held in her left hand a straw basket full of jars of paint, brushes and paper while in her right hand a thin plastic green mat.

"…Um…I thought this will be fun to do."

"Its looks like fun- mean goo-goo!"

She sat up the mat on the ground along with the art supplies.

"Now before we begin we have to change you out of those clothes."

"…Um...o…k…"

And in a flash Larxene quickly dressed up Roxas up in a yellow painter's suit and places him on the mat.

"Wow that was quick!"

She puts her finger on his lips.

"Can you just baby talk little longer for me please?"

Larxene smiled as she removed her finger off his lips.

Roxas just looked in her eyes.

"Ga."

"Good boy!"

They started to paint some pictures and then each other.

"Wow we really made a mess huh Roxas?"

"Ga-ga!"

Still Acting like a baby.

She bended down a little.

"Well I say you and I need a bathy-wathy!"

He gulps a little seeing he doesn't want her to look at his you-know-what.

"…A…wh…at…?"

Larxene smiled a little bigger.

"Come Roxas!"

She headed towards the bath house with Roxas in her arms once again.

Luckily she passed everyone in the castle to the baths outside in the huge garden.

Larxene walked in along with Roxas, shut the door behind her, went into her locker room, and placed Roxas on the diaper changing table.

At first she tries to remove his clothes and Roxas refused.

"Come on now Roxy it's time to take a bath."

He just crossed his arms and begins to pout again.

"Look Roxy I'm taking off my clothes."

She slowly unzipped her coat and relieved her naked body to Roxas.

His face turned bright red as he stared at her.

"What's wrong Roxas?"

She bends down again to his to get to eye level.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WOMAN PUT SOME PANTS BACK ON!!!"

"…Don't be shy know…"

She took off Roxas' clothes and put some yellow floaties on both of his arms.

As soon the floaties were on Roxas she headed to the baths with him in her arms and close to her.

Inside of the baths were steamy, wide, and long that felt like it could stretch out for miles.

Larxene walked into the steam and sat down in the warm water with Roxas press against to her chest.

Roxas didn't dare to look behind him so he tried to swim away.

He gotten a few inches away from her until she spotted him and grabbed him before he could get away.

"Where're you going you silly little baby?"

"…Ah…. getting some exerci-"

Before he could finish Larxene squeezed some pink glittery shampoo all over on top of his head that smelled like strawberries and began to rub it in his scalp.

"Stop Larx-"

She dumps a bucket of warm water on Roxas and repeated.

"Now for the rest of your little body."

"Wait Larxene!"

She took a bar of light colored blue soap and rubbed into a red hand cloth.

"Are we ready?"

Before Roxas could answer she began to scrub head to toe with him.

"NOT SO RUFF!"

"Ok I'm just about done."

She dipped the rag in the water.

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well I do have to get your little pee-pee."

"DON'T YOU DARE WOMAN!"

She started to clean Roxas' privet parts.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?"

Roxas had a blank look on his face.

Then Larxene slowly began to wash herself with a different hand cloth.

(Roxas had a full view of this.)

After five minutes of watching this along with a small noise bleed.

Larxene picked him up and went back into the changing rooms.

She puts on some pants and zips up her uniform.

"Don't worry Roxas I'll get to you in a second."

Roxas was once again sitting on the diaper changing table with both of his floaties off.

"Thank God!"

She puts on her uniform back on.

"Now for you, my little apple pie!"

She pulled out a diaper under her sleeve.

"I can do that myself Larnexe."

"Now be a good boy for ma-ma."

He quickly lifted Roxas' legs up, slipped the diaper under his legs, wiped his butt with a baby wipe, rubbed some baby lotion in, sprinkled some baby powder, put down his legs, folded the bottom flap between his legs, then the left and right flaps around his waist, and finally and taped both pieces of yellow tape on both edges up.

"There you go Roxas all nice and clean."

"…Aug…"

"Oh I also forgot!"

She pulled out some yellow diaper rubber pants from her sleeve.

"NOW WAY LARXENE!!!"

"Do you need a time out?"

"LARXENE!"

She slipped the rubber pants on him.

"I'm going to be gone tomorrow so Uncle Axel, Demyx, Xibar are going to take care of you while I'm gone."

She looked at the black clock on the wall.

It was 7:30.

"Bed time Roxas!"

With a huge smile on her face.

"I go to bed at 10:30 you just can't-"

She squeezed his right shoulder and he was out like a light.

"Wow that really does work."

Chapter 9: List

Roxas wake the next day feeling like the room was spinning.

"Didn't I tell you he was cute when he's sleeping?"

"Ya your right!"

"Shhh! He's waking man!"

"…Who's there…?"

Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar were at the edges of the crib looking at him.

"Ah!"

Demyx grabbed Roxas' cheek and said:

"Good morning captain poopy pants!"

He slapped his hand out of the way.

"Back off!"

"Aww your just Mr. Cranky today! Aren't you?"

"I think he's just hungry."

Xigbar suggested.

"Then let's feed him already."

Roxas remembered the last time.

"NO I'M NOT HUNGERY! REALLY!"

His stomach growled.

Axel picked him out of the crib.

"Don't worry Roxas! Demyx knows now not to make you chocolate laccolites pudding anymore."

"HE WHAT?!"

"Nothing!"

Axel placed Roxas back into his highchair and tied him up.

Xigbar held a blue blow filled with yellow-orange mush in one hand and a plastic green spoon filled with mush in the other.

"Say 'ah' for Uncle Xigbar."

"No!"

"Don't like that! Look I'm eating it!"

He pretends to eat it but it wasn't fooling anyone.

Axel was getting mad that he didn't really feed him last time so he pushed Xigbar away.

"Out of the way Xigbar! Let me handle it. He loves me!"

"NO I DON'T!!!"

Axel shoved the spoon into Roxas' mouth.

"Doesn't that taste yummy?"

Roxas paused for a second and goes:

"…Actually it dose taste pretty good… what's in it?"

Axel answered:

"It's turkey and sweet yams. Now say 'ah' for me Roxy poo!"

"Ah!"

He kept on eating the baby food.

For Axel this was a dream come true.

Xigbar and Demyx just stared at them with their mouths dropped.

Once the food was finally finish Demyx used his powers to clean blow.

"Hey what happen to the spoon you just had Axel?"

"…Ah…I don't know…"

It was his pocket because it toughed Roxas' lips.

"…Anyway…we have a lot of things to do on this list that Xenmas gave us."

Demyx pulled out a piece of paper under his coat and started to read it out loud.

"1. Wake up Roxas."

"Check that off the list"

Said Xigbar.

"2. Feed Roxas."

"Axel already did that dude."

"3. Baby talk Roxas all day."

Roxas shuddered for a moment and then yells:

"SAY WHAT?!"

Demyx still going on with list.

"4. Make Roxas watch a children's show that teaches him how to count and the alphabet."

"YOUR NOT MAKING ME WATCH THAT!"

"P.S. if you need to tie him down then do it."

Roxas mumbled under his lips.

"You bestered."

"5. After the show, burp him until all of his gas is out."

They started to laugh at him.

Xigbar grabbed both of Roxas' cheeks and started playing with his face.

"Aww woes wittle Roxy whave gas?"

("Aww does little Roxy have gas?")

"STOP IT!"

While Axel was lying over Demyx's right shoulder pretending to be a baby as Demyx patted his back as though he was trying to get Axel to burp.

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Ok Demyx read the next thing before I bust a gut!"

"Ok Axel I will."

Continuing with list Demyx read:

"6. Make sure his diaper is still clean."

"I'll be in charge of that!"

"Ok Axel we get it!"

"Sorry…"

Xigbar slapped his hand on his forehead.

"…Just continue with the list Demyx…"

"And finally #7 teach him potty-training."

Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx drops to the floor laughing it up.

"I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO USE THE FRICKEN TOILET!!!"

"Sorry Roxas orders are orders!"

All three of them said at the same time with big grins on their faces.

"No way in Hell!"

Axel flipped on the TV showing sock puppets singing and dancing the alphabet.

Roxas watch the horror of the dancing socks for the longest time.

"Oh dear God make it stop already!"

"Sworry Woxy wee wan't. Wou weed two wnow wour wlphwabat."

("Sorry Roxas we can't. You need to know your alphabet.")

"You can all burn in Hell for all that I care!"

While trying to escape from the highchair.

Then suddenly Roxas accidentally bit his tongue so hard that his words were complete gibberish.

"Splop pla TB!"

("Stop the TV!")

Axel looked puzzled as he looked at Roxas.

He keeps staring at him until a thought came to mind.

"Aw! Look guys Roxas is finally getting into the spirit of babyhood!"

"Maybe he just has gas. It had been about twenty minutes."

As Demyx looked at his wristwatch.

Axel untied Roxas and lifted him up.

"Come here little guy."

Axel puts him over his shoulder and patted him on his back really hard.

"Owch dat dwrots Maxel!"

("Ouch that hurts Axel!")

"Here you try."

He hands Roxas over to Xigbar.

Xigbar wasn't any good either.

"What will take you to burp Roxas?"

"Move you two let me do it."

Demyx snatched Roxas away from Xigbar and began to gently pat him on the back in the right place, at the right spot.

"BURP!"

"Good boy Roxas! You made Uncle Demyx so proud!"

Roxas was so embarrass his face turned bright red.

Demyx placed Roxas back in the highchair and looked at the list again.

"No we have to make sure his diaper is still clean."

Axel quickly undid the flap on Roxas' bottom and took a look inside.

"CRAP!"

"What?"

"…It's clean…"

Axel was so disappointed.

Xigbar looked around the room and saw a small palm tree that Marluxia just water not to long ago.

He walked over to the plant with a small evil smile on his face.

"…Ah…what are you doing Xigbar?"

He grabbed a more then a handful of really bad smelling manure and stuck it in Roxas' diaper.

"Axel didn't you just said Roxas' diaper was clean?"

"…Oh got ya…"

"TU GUIZE WRE AL BASTERTERDS!"

("You guys are all bastards!")

Not risking another changing Roxas bit Axel's shoulder and ran off.

Chapter 10: Got Ya!

Roxas ran so far away he gotten a good disease from those three.

"Dhank Gog!"

("Thank God!")

He looked all over the cattle and saw out the window a long laundry line that he could escape from.

"Muck bust bee don mi wide toway."

("Luck must be on my side today.")

He climbed out of the window and begins to clime the laundry line.

But his diaper was too heavy for the clothesline.

So he began to quickly sink to the ground.

Luckily he fell into a laundry basket but when he came out he was wearing a pink tea party dress, pink baby booties with red bows for lasses, white long prom gloves, and hairclips with red hearts on top of them.

"Dhy boo thas balwazs hass do wappen do mi?!"

("Why do this always have to happen to me?!")

He jumped out of the basket but his legs felt like jell-o do to the impact of the fall

So he had to crawl like a real baby to Marluxia's room to get the antidote.

He crawled as fast as he could trying not to be spotted by anyone.

But he was quickly caught by Axel when he was just half way there too.

"AW YOU LOOK SO CUTE ROXAS!"

He picked him up.

"Dwet mi goo!"

("Let me go!")

"Not until we get you all cleaned up Roxy!"

He looked at what Roxas was wearing.

"Are you playing dress up?"

"Bow!"

("No!")

"What that? You want a bow?"

"Bow!"

("No!")

Roxas repeated.

"Ok, we'll get you a nice big red bow for your head!"

Before Roxas could yell at Axel anymore he teleported Roxas and himself back to the room.

"Hey guys look who I found!"

He showed Roxas to Xigbar and Demyx as though he was a prize or something.

Demyx started to cry.

"I thought we lost you forever!"

Roxas slapped his hand on his forehead.

Xigbar looked at Roxas' diaper and sawed that it was full.

He walked over to the potted plant again.

Demyx looked up at Xigbar.

"What are you doing Xigbar?"

While drying his tears.

He and grabbed another handful of manure, lifted Roxas' dress, and once again shoved it in Roxas' diaper.

"MROST!"

("GROSS!")

Axel looked at Xigbar.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I just love looking at expression on his face when I do that!"

Axel sighed and put Roxas back on the diaper changing table.

"Ok guys while I change poopy pants here while you two go get some girly things and makeup from Larxene room."

"Why?"

Demyx asked.

"Because we're going to have a tea party for Roxas here!"

"Oh."

He said with a stupid look on his face.

"No get moving!"

"Right!"

Xigbar and Demyx said.

"And be quick about it!"

They both left in a heart beat.

Axel turned to Roxas seeing he was trying to escape.

"Now hold still! Got it memorized?"

"BOW!!!"

("NO!!!")

Chapter 11: Dress Up

While in Larxene's room Xigbar found a shoe box under Larxene's bed that said in red bold words: _"KEEP OUT__OR DIE!"_

Not caring for what it said he opened it up and found a lot of tampons inside the box.

"Hey Demyx! What are these things?"

He turned around too look.

"I don't know."

They look at them for a minute until Xigbar got an idea.

"I know what they are!"

"What?"

He pulled one of the tampons out of the box and starts to clean his ear.

"Giant ear cleaners!"

They both laughed.

"Ok let's get back to work."

As he put them back under the bed.

Demyx was looking at the huge mirror and checking himself out.

"Hey there good looken. How's it going?"

He looked down for a second and saw all the bottles of perfume and makeup that he didn't even know that existed.

"Score!"

"What did you find Demyx?"

He points at all the makeup.

"Sweet!"

"Let's grab as much as we can and go before Larxene shows up and kill us."

Meanwhile in Roxas' room Axel changed his diaper and tied him down to a tall chair to do his hair.

"Dwat goo dov mi!"

("Let go of me!")

"Now I was thinking for your hairdo a nice bid red bow on top of your head too match your outfit."

"Goo poo mail!"

("Go to Hell!")

Axel groomed his hair to be the most girlies haircut ever.

His hair was now long curly instead of spiky with bangs in front of his forehead.

It was now also glittered everywhere, smelled like flowers, and to top it all off.

A really big red bow on top that he couldn't untie.

"Cie mate moo Maxel!"

("I hate you Axel!")

Just in that every moment Demyx and Xigbar appeared out of the shadows.

"Look what we found!"

Demyx show the stuff they took from Larxene's room.

"Good work boys! Now we can do Roxas' face and fingernails."

Roxas gulped as they walked towards him with the makeup.

"BOW!!!"

("NO!!!")

They painted his fingernails and toenails red, put pink glittery eye gloss on his eyelids, also on his eyelids some red eyeliner, black mascara to his eyelashes to make them longer, thicker and darker, rosy blush on his cheeks, red lipstick on his lips along with cherry lip-gloss to make it all bright and shiny, manicures and pedicures to perfection and finally they sprayed all of Larxene's perfumes all over his body.

"I think that'll do it!"

Said Xigbar with a huge sense of accomplishment.

Roxas looked even more ridicules then before.

Demyx eyes began to water.

"AWW! He looks cuter then before!"

"Alright Demyx and Xigbar time to get ready for the tea party!"

"But Axel we still need to teach him potty training."

"That can wait. But until then we can enjoy ourselves with the party I ask Marluxia to set up it in his garden."

"Great!"

Xigbar undid the ropes and took Roxas to Marluxia's garden along with Demyx and Axel.

Chapter 12: Tea Party

Inside Marluxia's green house was a medium sized table in the middle of the room surrounded by tropical flowers and trees.

On the table was a white tablecloth with muffins, pink teacups and a teapot shaped as hearts, fancy napkins, silverware, and a whole verity of different kinds of teas; sweet to bitter (in that order), and so many small cakes to die for.

Demyx looked at the table and was surprised.

"Wow Marluxia doesn't mess around when it comes to tea."

They walked over to the table and sat in the three red chairs while Roxas was placed in of course…the tall red highchair.

After getting all situated Axel wrapped a bib tightly around Roaxs' neck that said; 'feed the baby girl.'

Axel started feeding him more baby mush.

But Roxas refused.

Demyx and Xigbar laughed and chatted about how cute Roxas looked.

Xigbar yelled out to Roxas and took a picture with the instant camera and shown it to Demyx.

They laughed even hard then before.

"Mam moo Maxel!"

("Damn you Axel!")

At first the mush was all over Roxas' face and bib.

Finally Axel got some of it in his mouth.

"There that wasn't so ba-"

Roxas quickly spited out the mush onto the floor.

"BAD BABY!"

Axel quickly lifted Roxas out of his highchair and began to spank him over his lap.

"YOU ARE A VERY BAD BOY ROXAS!"

"MOP PIT!"

("STOP IT!")

Xigbar took another picture.

Axel placed Roxas back in his highchair.

"Now be a good boy Roxas!"

Demyx looked inside of Roxas' mouth across the table as he was to saying something.

"I know what it is!"

He rushed over to Roxas and opened his mouth wide.

"I see…"

"What?"

Xigbar asked out of curiosity.

"He's thirsty."

"How can you tell Demyx?"

"Well _I am _master of water and all."

"Oh."

Axel started busted out of tears.

"ROXAS I'M SO SORRY!"

He lifted Roxas out of his highchair once again and started kissing him.

Xigbar laughed as he took more pictures.

As Axel was kissing him he looked at Roxas' butt for a second.

"Let me kiss your boo-boo for you, to make it all better."

He slipped down the back of Roxas' diaper and kissed his red/black bruise on his right butt cheek.

(Why do I get the feeling that a yaoi who is reading this is enjoying this moment?)

After the kiss Axel lifted Roxas' diaper back up.

"Feel better?"

Roxas was frozen with even _more_ mental scares.

Demyx looked at Xigbar with a big smile on and asked:

"Hey! Did you get a picture of Axel kissing Roxas' butt?!"

"I sure did! And I even zoomed in to get a better shoot!"

Xigbar shown Demyx the picture and they both laughed like they never laughed before in their lives.

Axel was now being serious for a moment.

(Sort of.)

"Ok I admit that was kinda funny giggles a bit but now we need to give Roxas his ba-ba."

Roxas didn't say anything do to the kiss on his butt.

Xigbar thrown a teabag up in the air while Demyx used his powers and surrounded the bag with his water and started spin the tea and water together.

After two minutes of spinning Demyx separated the water from the teabag and filled the bottle to the very top with the sweet tea.

Axle slipped the rubber top on the bottle and warmed it up with his fire powers.

"Here you go Roxas!"

He crammed the bottle into Roxas mouth.

Forcefully Roxas swallowed a few gulps.

Demyx and Xigbar enjoyed the show as they ate the muffins and drank the tea.

As soon Roxas was finally finished with his tea Axel began to burp Roxas.

"Burp!"

"Good boy Roxas!"

Axel looked at the clock.

"Wow it's getting late."

Xigbar looked at the clock to.

"It's already 4:45?!"

"I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun."

"Yep."

Axel looked at Demyx and said:

"Come on Demyx we have to go now."

"Ok just let me wash these dishes before we go."

In a flash the dishes were clean by Demyx's water powers.

"Ok let's go."

"Goo mere?"

("Go where?")

"We're going to an adult night out while you are going to be babysat by Zexion."

"Mhat?!"

("What?!")

"Don't worry Roxas Uncle Axel will be back."

Roxas just glared at him.

Demyx joined in the conversation.

"Ya Zexion volunteered too keep and eye on you little guy."

"And by "volunteered" he means he just wanted to take notes to suck up to the superior."

Xigbar joked.

Axel slapped Xigbar on the back of the head.

"Hey no violets around the baby!"

Roxas glared at everyone as they continued to walk to his room.

Chapter 13: Zexion And Xenmas Don't Know How To Take Care Of Children.

Back at Roxas' room Zexion was taking more notes on Roxas' room and how cheesy it was.

"The three Uncles are back from the tea party!"

Axel said while he hugged Roxas' tightly.

Zexion turned around with an emo look on his face.

"Do you mean the three monkeys are back?"

"I like monkeys!"

"Shut up Demyx!"

Snapped Axel.

Zexion put his book away in his coat and walked over to Axel.

Alex put Roxas in front of him.

"Well here's Roxy-poo for you!"

Axel handed over Roxas to Zexion but had a tough time getting Roxas out of Axel's hands seeing it nearly killed him to let go.

"Give me the baby Axel!"

"Bime dwout bya baway!"

("I'm not a baby!")

Finally Axel let go of him in a sense he was about too cry.

"…Now…a good boy… while…were out…"

Zexion sighed and yelled:

"SUCK IT UP AXEL IT'LL ONLY BE FOR A FEW HOURS!!!"

Demyx covered his ears.

"Not so loud in front of the little one!"

Roxas didn't say anything.

Xigbar walked over to the door.

"It's time to go now."

Demyx walked over to the door too.

"See ya later Uncle Zexion."

Axel patted Roxas on the head and told him that they'll be back and how much that they love him.

Zexion was really annoyed.

"WILL YOU JUST GO?!?!"

Demyx and Xigbar garbed Axel by his waist and tried to get him through the door.

"Don't forget to fed him, and love him, and wash him, and talk to him sweetly, and make sure he takes his nap, and-"

Xigbar punished Axel in his stomach to shut him up.

"Bye-bye Zexion and Roxas! We'll be back soon!"

Said Demyx with his; 'I don't what's going on' face.

After that little mishap they dragged Axel down the long hall.

Then Axel remember what he was about to say before he got punished by Xigbar.

"WE DIDN'T GET AROUND TEACHING ROXAS POTTY TRAINING!!! SO YOU'LL HAVE TOO TEACH HIM!!! OK ZEXION!!!"

Zexion was in a shocked.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!?!"

As he yelled down the hallway to Axel.

But before he could get a reply they were gone.

Zexion went back into Roxas' room.

He looked at Roxas with a confused face.

"So…you're a baby, huh? How that working out for you?"

Roxas didn't say anything.

He just pouted.

"I know what will cheer you up!"

Roxas sighed.

"Funny faces!"

He walked to Roxas' crib and placed him in it.

"You'll like this one!"

Zexion stock out his tongue, crossed his eyes, and pulled down his eye lids.

"Bla, bla, bla!"

Roxas was now scared.

"Isn't this funny Roxas?"

He screamed to the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Zexion tried to calm him down by picking him up and rocking him.

"Shh! It's ok Roxas Uncle Zexion is here!"

That made Roxas cried even more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

In that very moment Xenmas busted down the door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?! I'M TRYING TO WORK!"

He saw that Roxas was crying.

"DID YOU MAKE HIM CRY?!"

Zexion was so nerves his words were completely useless.

"Well… you see…um…I didn't which I did…um…"

Xenmas gave Zexion a mean look.

"…um…"

He snatched the crying Roxas away from him.

"It's ok Roxas, Xenmas is here."

Roxas stopped crying so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Good boy!"

He quickly turned to Zexion.

"Well since I'm up here and you have no clue on how to take care of Roxas I might as well help you take care of him."

Roxas was a little mad that he said baby.

"So what did those three idiots said to?"

"Well they told me to potty train him but they never got around to doing so. So they left it to me."

"It figurers, they can't do an order right."

Roxas really hoped that Axel had forgotten to say that so he would have to go to it.

Zexion looked around the room and found a tape by the TV that was labeled: "Potty Trading."

"I think Axel meant to show this to Roxas before they left."

"Well pop it in."

As he placed Roxas in his highchair.

Xexion did so and it played.

On the tape showed talking and animals, bright colors, and peace about the toilet.

It was horror unlike any other.

It made Roxas stomach turn, hands quivered, his face hot, and his body sweaty.

He couldn't take it anymore that he fainted on the ledge of the table of his highchair.

Chapter 14: Potty Training

When Roxas awoke from the horrible video he looked around and found out that he was sitting on a little pink plastic toilet that was labeled: "Big Kid" on the back.

He heard some giggling in front of him and turned around fast and saw Zexion holding a video camera and recording Roxas on the toilet while Xenmas laughing it up.

"Must rowing mon?!"

("What's going on?!")

Zexion answered.

"We're teaching to how to use the bathroom and we're not letting you go until we see you made your business here."

Zexion was trying his best not to drop the camera due to his laughter.

Roxas covered his "parts."

"BLURN UFF BA DAMRA!"

("Turn off the camera!")

Zexion kept on going with the camera.

"No way Roxas!"

Time went by with Roxas still sitting on the pink plastic baby toilet with no progress.

Xenmas was now really getting tired of doing nothing.

"AAA!!! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

Zexion lowered the camera a little.

"I don't know just a wait a little longer-"

Roxas began to pee.

They both started at Roxas.

Zexion and Xenmas jumped up and down.

"Are you seeing Xenmas what's doing?!"

"I see, I see!"

In embarrassment Roxas finished.

Quickly Xenmas lifted Roxas up.

"Good boy Roxas! Good boy!"

Roxas placed himself in the fetal position and covered his face with his right hand.

"…Aaawww…he's shy….QUICK ZEXION ZOOM IN!"

"OK!"

Roxas quietly whispered.

"Cie mate moo mall!"

("I hate you all!")

"Ok Xenmas put the training pants on him now."

"…Um..."

Zexion turned the camera off.

"You don't know how. Do you?"

"Well…no…"

"Let's get Larxene."

And so they did.

Roxas was covered in a pink towel when Zexion knocked on Larxene's.

She slams open the door.

"What?!"

Zexion stutters for a moment, pulls training pants and asked:

"Will you put this training pants on Rox-?"

She snatches the training pants and Roxas from both of their hands and slammed the door.

"…Um…lets Larxene handle this Zexion."

"Agreed."

They both walked away.

Chapter 15: Decision

Larxene was constantly kissing Roxas' head as she walked to her bed.

"Mop Qarxlane!"

("Stop Larxene!")

She put Roxas on her bed and sat right by him.

"So what happened anyway?"

Roxas explained everything as best as he cloud.

As soon Roxas finished Larxene walked out the door.

She looked at Roxas with a smile on her face.

"I'll also get you something for that tongue of yours. It looks a little swollen to me."

As soon as she left Roxas lade on the bed and took a short nap.

After ten minutes Larxene returned.

"I'm back!"

Roxas woke up seeing Larxene holding an icepack in her left hand and in her right hand a red T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, black shoes and thank god a pair of XS underwear.

"I'll fix that tongue of yours and get you dressed up."

"Goo-goo."

Once again acting just like a real baby just for her.

Larxene places the icepack on Roxas' tongue and began to dress him.

"Good boy!"

While Roxas was laying down Larxene quickly lifted Roxas' shirt up and blown on his tummy.

"HAHAHAHA! STOP IT LARXENE! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHA!"

She took in a beep breath and billowed once again but it was longer and harder.

"STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Roxas was tearing.

"Ok I'm done."

She said with a smile.

The laughter soon stopped.

A loud door slammed down in the castle.

Axel cried out:

"We're home!"

Everyone walked in.

Larxene turned to Roxas.

"Roxas I can't take it any more!"

"Take what?"

She pulled one of Xigbars' guns from her sleeve.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!"

She begins to cry.

"I WANT MY BABY BACK BUT THAT CAN'T HAPPEN CAN IT?!"

Roxas was so scared he didn't say anything.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY NEW BABY AND SET THINGS RIGHT!"

"LARXENE WAIT!"

She grabbed Roxas and head to the door.

Xigbar was standing on the other side.

"Hey Larxene I got you some takeout."

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

She pushed Xigbar so hard that he felled.

"Hey if you don't like Chinese then fine!"

He saw the gun and Roxas with Larxene.

"OH MY GOD LARXENE IS GOING TO KILL ROXAS! EVERYONE COME QUICK!"

Everyone ran up stairs.

"WHAT DID ROXAS WALKED?!"

Demyx asked.

"NO! LARXENE IS GOING TO KILL ROXAS!"

Everyone jumped and said:

"WHAT?!"

"QUICK WE CAN'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

As fast as they could they cased after Larxene.

Chapter 16: Other Side

Larxene ran outside while the rest of Organization cased after her.

"We'll be happy forever in heaven soon. My sweet little baby boy."

"Larxene you are just insane at the moment just put me down an-"

"NO! I ALREADY LOST ONE BABY AND I'M NOT LOSING AN OTHER ONE!"

Axel yelled down to them.

"STOP! WE CAN TALK THIS OUT!"

"LEAVE ME AND MY BABY ALONE IN PEACE!"

She shot both of Axel's legs.

"Damn it!"

He felled over.

Everyone just ran by but Demyx went back for Axel.

"Axel are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but you have to save Roxas."

"But-"

"NOW GO!"

Demyx was sad to leave someone behind but he did it for Roxas.

As Demyx ran down the castle he saw everything was destroyed.

"…Oh my god…"

As he ran to catch up with everyone else he came to a halt.

He saw everyone gotten shot but still barely alive.

Demyx knew what he had to do.

He matched down to Larxene in the back yard.

There Larxene was mommying Roxas.

"LARXENE STOP THIS!"

"…Shh… it's ok Sweety. Mommy will make it all better."

She stuck a pacifier with editable glue on it into his mouth so he couldn't talk.

"See isn't that better?"

Roxas tried to pull the thing out of his mouth but no luck.

"Aww…its ok Sweetheart. Mommy will take care of you forever and ever."

She placed Roxas on the ground and sat her foot on top of him so he couldn't get away.

"Now this won't hurt a bit."

She points the gun at Roxas.

"First you and then me."

"LARXENE DON'T YOU DARE!"

She looked around fast seeing Demyx was pretty mad.

"Wow Demyx it isn't like you to get mad."

"SHUT UP AND PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

"LOVE WHO?! HIM OR YOUR PAST?!"

Larxene looked at Roxas and saw how terrified he was.

Just like the other baby Kyle she once had on that fateful day.

"…Oh…my…GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!"

She dropped the gun and began to cry on the grass.

Demyx slowly walked over to Larxene and hugged her.

"Shh… it's ok Larxene. I bet the other you is looking up from heaven with the baby boy right now and seeing how great a mother you would be if you gotten the chance."

She dropped the gun and hugged Demyx.

"…I'm sorry…I'm…so…sorry…"

"It's ok Larxene."

Larxene kept on crying on Demyx's shoulder.

"It's ok."

Chapter 17: Loss Ends

After the whole incident Xenmas ordered to start to clean the castle.

Everyone cleaned for hours and hours but it still looked all the same.

Demyx stopped sweeping.

"Bow Larxene you sure know how to make a mess."

She threw a wet hand cloth at his face.

"What was that for?!"

She smiled and showed him that's her way on saying thanks everything.

Hours later Larxene and Demyx continued cleaning until Xenmas came into the room holding a bottle of milk.

"Here Demyx you feed Roxas seeing some Nobodies can't be trusted."

With and sad feeling in his gut Demyx took the milk from Xenmas.

"Thank you."

"See to it."

Xenmas walked away.

Demyx turned around seeing that Larxene was cleaning in the same spot over and over again.

"Hey…Larxene lets both feed Roxas together. What do you say?"

She slowly turned around.

But instead of seeing Demyx, she saw for a spilt seconded her past life husband holding the bottle.

"Hey Larxene are you ok?"

She rubbed her eyes and saw Demyx.

She nodded.

"Then let go feed Roxas."

She got up and walked to Roxas' room with Demyx at her side.

Roxas was upstairs in his room laid in his crib staring at the ceiling.

"Wow she was so sad."

He turned over thinking she has it so hard.

A knock was at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us Demyx and Larxene!"

"Come in!"

Demyx opened the door and walked in along with Larxene.

"Superior wanted me-I mean us to feed you."

Roxas saw the bottle in Demyx's hand.

"I'm getting real tiered of the bottle guys."

Larxene didn't say anything.

"Your going to regret what you just said that when you drink this."

Roxas saw how sad Larxene looked.

"Ok fine! But on two conditions!"

Demyx crossed his arms.

"Ok fare enough. Let's hear them."

"First this will be my last bottle!"

"Ok done."

"And seconded!"

He stopped for a moment.

"Larxene will feed me in that rocking chair."

Roxas pointed at the chair by the window.

"Is it ok with you Larxene?"

Demyx asked Larxene.

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok that's also done."

He handed her the bottle.

They all smiled at each other as she walked over to Roxas.

Larxene picked up Roxas and sat in the rocking chair while feeding him the milk as she hummed the same lullaby last time she feed Roxas his bottle.

Demyx walked over and placed his left hand on Larxene's shoulder.

"…Thank you all…"

Finishing the last bit of the milk Roxas felt really funny.

"Hey guys…what did you put in the milk?"

Larxene answered.

"The antidote."

She sat Roxas down in the middle of the floor.

"…My body…What's-"

Suddenly Roxas' body grew back to its original size.

"…I'm back…?"

He looked at himself.

"I'M BACK!!!"

He stood up in joy.

"LOOK GUYS I'M BACK!!!"

Not realizing that his clothes had been torn up and half naked he ran over to Demyx and Larxene and gave them a hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!"

Demyx pocked Roxas on his should and pointed down.

"What?"

He looked down.

"Oh dear God!"

Demyx took off his coat and covered Roxas.

"Here you go."

"…Um…thanks…"

They all laughed in joy.

Chapter 18: Ending

Downstairs in the meeting room where everything looked ruined Xenmas and Zexion gave an important announcement.

"Well now we all know that you have to be born with a heart and not make one by reversing somebody's age."

Zexion added to the speech.

"Or steal one!"

"Yes, thank you Zexion for reminding me."

Axel whispered to Xaldin.

"Teacher's Pet."

Still going on with the speech Xenmas was giving he continued.

"And we're very sorry Roxas for treating you like that."

Everyone looked at Roxas and said:

"We're sorry Roxas!"

"Pff."

"Well that being said let's forget that ever happened and move on with our lives."

Everyone agreed and left the room.

But Roxas, Larxene, and Demyx stayed behind.

Demyx started out first.

"Man! Everyone was sure was mad when they found out we took the antidote from Marluxia's room to return you to normal. Huh Roxas?"

Roxas smiled and laugh.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Larxene. Are you ok now since…?"

"Yeah…I'm ok now."

"Good. Now let's finish cleaning."

Larxene, Roxas, and Demyx lifted the room and continued cleaning.

But as soon as they left Vexen returned from his vindication.

"Ah! It's feels so good to be back home!"

He looked around and saw the place destroyed.

"What did I miss?"

THE END


End file.
